War of the Heart
by FadedSilence
Summary: With duty comes choices and with choices come the awful effect of consequences as Sailor Moon soon learns. And this time she will lose more then the battle...she will lose her heart


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Author's Note: I'm warning you in advance that this is a sad and with much angst!! The coupling is Mamoru/Usagi, so please don't flame. I wrote this on my own take of a situation where Usagi had to kill the one she loved. Please Read and Review as always!  
  
War of The Heart  
  
By: FadedSilence  
  
This was it. There was no turning back, no place to run. It was time to face, what Usagi had feared since the beginning. Since the start of this horrible battle against her heart.  
  
Against him.  
  
She didn't want to, but yet there was no choice. She had to fight him, had to kill him. That was the only way to free his soul and hers. It was the only way for them to be together at last. In death, the thing that she found herself willingly excepting without hesitation. If it was with him, it wouldn't be the end as so many referred to death as being, no to her it was something else. It was life. Her life was he as she hoped she was to him. They needed one another, to live, to breath, and now unfortunately to die. They were each other's salvation.  
  
Each other's hope.  
  
Sweat poured down her forehead in small droplets and darkened her white sailor suit with gray spots. Long blond strands fell across her shoulders as she fought to stand. Long fingers incased in white gloves grasped the handle of the sword, the very object the had long ago sealed her fate so similar to this. Except now it was she, the victim that held the ancient blade in her hands and she wasn't just ending her own life. She was ending his as well. But could she do it? Kill another human being like that, in cold blood and have the courage to kill her as well. Especially that human being her love, her one true calling, but he wasn't that anymore. No, the real Mamoru had died saving her like always. This thing wasn't him even if it looked and smelled just like Mamoru. It wasn't. That was the only thing that had made her so sure she could do this horrible deed, which gave her the strength that she now had. Only because it wasn't him. Her one reason.  
  
The only one she had.  
  
The blade felt heavy and she struggled to hold it, the muscles in her arms throbbing with each passing moment. It' s like time is frozen she thought and each second is like an hour. No a whole century. Strong hands clutched the crystal, that damn crystal. It had doomed the Silver Millenium and now it was going to doom them as well. How ironic? But, Usagi's eyes weren't on the stone that was clasped there, a small glittering orb; no they were on the gloves themselves and what hide beneath them. His hands, those same hands that had held her all those times. So warm and safe, that had helped her to be strong. Now those hands were against her and she felt weak at the sight of them. Tears brimmed in her own pale blue hues and she blinked them back, forcing herself to look away from the one thing that had meant so much to her. Him.  
  
Usagi gazed at the man she had once loved, her navy hues reflecting back his tall frame that was decked out in his tuxedo and black cape lined with red. It was a sad reminder of those early days of her being Sailor Moon and him coming to rescue her, but that wasn't to be the case this time. Neither one of them would be spared; they were both going down. Together. Orbs trailed up till they came to his face, his cerulean orbs staring at her blankly, they were empty of any emotion. She frowned at him, her mind remembering when they had been filled with adoration and love for her. How long ago it seemed to her and yet in truth it had only been a few days. The action made her want all the more to hug him and kiss him, to taste his sweet lips against her own in a moment of passion, one that had rarely occurred. Usagi had wanted to do this for a long time; she had been in physical pain because of it. Her wanting so deep that sometimes she drowned in her desires and sat, daydreaming about such a feat. One that she thought could never be. Until he had shown up, her masked hero and saved her. Taught her love and devotion, taught her that love meant more then just a day. But that it could last for eternity and beyond. With out it, life and everything else was meaningless. Usagi's hands shook on the wooden handle of the sword, her control wavering with each thought.  
  
" You can't do it, can you Sailor Moon? Are you scared, scared to take that blade and shove it in my gut?"  
  
Mamoru laughed, a insane sort of cackle that reminder her of that of a witch except deeper and to her more frightening then any witch could ever be. His thin lips formed a smirk, the red bright against his deathly pale skin. Could this be Mamoru? He was taunting her, his very voice mocking her capabilities and strengths. At that moment, the reincarnated princess of the moon knew with out a doubt what she had to do and didn't pause this time. Her fingers gripped the handle tightly and with every ounce of strength she had, the blond girl lifted the sword above her head and rushed forward. Knee- high boots thundered against the marble floor, slipping on its smooth un cracked surface. He had dared her to kill him and now he would get his show. He would get her.  
  
Leaping forward, she jabbed the silver blade into his heart, which on impact became a pool of red in white. The tears that she had been holding free broke loose from her ocean colored eyes at that instant and trailed down her face in a flood. Their lips were pushed together and once more explored each other's mouths before she turned the crystal blade on herself. It wasn't very hard to kill herself, take that mighty blade and plunge it into her chest. Pain shot through her with the impact. A small red liquid formed around the tip and with her last bout of power, she pulled it free. The blade clattered to the floor and sent a spider like pattern across it's front.  
  
" I love you."  
  
Her lips whispered the words she died to say and finally got her chance. One of her gloved hands went and rubbed against his cheek, those dark eyes gazing at her. Even in death they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Her own blue eyes were glazing over and her sight growing dark, the world now more of a blur. She could almost feel death tugging and pulling at her, forcing her down to the black oblivion. For some reason she found herself letting it take her as if she was the follower. Willingly Usagi let herself fall and for once there was no one to catch her. 


End file.
